


Emma Steals the Book [Art]

by napfreak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napfreak/pseuds/napfreak
Summary: A cover art for the fanfiction "Emma Steals the Book" by littlesparkleshark, made for the Swan Queen Supernova IV: To Infinity and Beyond.





	Emma Steals the Book [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesparkleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/gifts).

________________________________


End file.
